


Jason Johnson

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Decadenza [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective Noir, F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un ambientazione noir, uno strano caso.Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: # Original:Personaggio X si innamora di personaggio Y. Formano una bella coppia, si frequentano e all'improvviso personaggio Y scompare in una sorta di buco nero. Ovviamente nessuno crede a personaggio X che dovrà cercare un modo per riportare indietro Y.





	Jason Johnson

Jason Johnson

 

Clara si sfilò il cappello nero a falde larghe, decorato da una fascetta candida, e lo appoggiò sul tavolinetto.

“Ho notato che in questo locale non si può fumare” disse, sedendosi alla poltrona.

“Un peccato, ma volevo fosse un posto chic quello per il nostro primo appuntamento” disse Jason. Si passò la mano tra i capelli lisciata dalla brillantina.

Clara si allentò la cravatta nera, lasciandola ricadere sulla sua camicetta bianca.

“Avrei accettato di uscire con te fosse anche stata una bettola. In fondo non capita spesso che un collega di un’altra unità mi veda come una donna vera. In realtà capita raramente e basta” scherzò. Piegò le labbra rosee in un sorriso sbieco.

Jason le porse il menù.

“Stavo dando un’occhiata nel mentre che ti aspettavo. Ti piace il pesce?” le chiese.

Clara mise la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni di tela nera, tenuti sollevati da delle bretelle, e giocherellò con il proprio accendino d’oro, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava il menù.

“Preferisco la carne. Perché? Vorresti consigliarmi qualcosa?” lo interrogò. Due larghe ciocche di capelli morbidi le ricadevano ai lati del viso, i suoi occhi erano un dito più grandi del normale.

Osservò i bottoni grigio scuri del panciotto color fumo che indossava Jason.

“Il piatto del giorno è legato al pesce, ma anche io preferisco una bella bistecca al sangue. Di quelle parecchio alte, ho bisogno di energia dopo una giornata al distretto” disse Jason. Si strinse la cravatta color sanguinaccio che indossava, fino ad arrossarsi la pelle abbronzata del collo.

Clara si rigirò il menù tra le mani, coperte da dei pesanti guanti di pelle nera.

“Sono arrivata in ritardo per questo. Ho perso tempo in un dannato interrogatorio, la feccia con cui ho a che fare diventa peggiore ogni giorno che passa” si lamentò. Socchiuse gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia. “Sono felice di poter passare un po’ di tempo con qualcuno che vale la pena”.

“Vuoi interrogare anche me?” chiese Jason, arrotolandosi le maniche bianche della camicia.

Clara posò il menù e giocherellò con le piastrine che aveva al collo, ciondolo di una collana di metallo. Gli sfiorò la gamba, coperta da dei pantaloni di velluto blu, con la punta dello stivaletto.

“Magari dopo cena. A casa mia” propose.

Jason ridacchiò, si adagiò il tovagliolo sulle gambe, sfiorando la cinghia dei suoi pantaloni.

“Con piacere” disse. Schioccò le dita, attirando le attenzioni di un cameriere che si avviò verso di loro.

*******

Clara giocherellò con la propria pistola, la fece vorticare e la sistemò alla cintola. Osservò il rigonfiamento sotto la giacca di Jason e gli si avvicinò.

Le loro figure erano illuminate dalle luci al neon della stazione di servizio.

“Sai, temevo che mi avresti scaricato al volo. Ci frequentiamo da un po’ e i miei orari sono terribili” ammise Jason, grattandosi il polso, infilando le dita nella manica.

Clara gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, dove c’era un principio di barba castana.

“Non esagerare, non è che i miei siano migliori. Anche io faccio in modo di poterci vedere pochissimo” ammise.

Jason le avvolse il fianco con il braccio e la trasse a sé, i loro fiati condensati si mischiarono mentre avvicinavano i loro volti.

“Tu mi ripaghi di ogni attesa. Sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto” disse.

“Sei l’unico a pensarlo. Ho gli occhi troppo vicini, il naso strano e il taglio del viso insolito, ad esser gentili…” ribatté Clara.

“Ed io per tutti sono un cretino impomatato. A me interessa piacere a te” la interruppe Jason.

La poliziotta gli mise le mani sul viso, i suoi guanti erano gelidi.

“Tu mi piaci ed anche parecchio. Mi piace soprattutto farlo nel sedile di dietro della tua auto” ammise.

Jason la baciò con foga, Clara ricambiò, intrecciando le loro lingue. Si baciarono fino a screpolarsi le labbra.

Gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere, scivolarono sui loro visi, bagnando i loro vestiti. Si separarono e si presero per mano, iniziando a correre, le loro risate arrocchite da anni di fumo risuonarono tutt’intorno. Il cappello di lei ricadeva fradicio di lato, mentre i capelli di lui si erano arruffati e gocciolavano.

< Accanto a lei mi sento di nuovo ragazzino alla prima cotta > pensò.

****

“Merda, mi licenzieranno. Vedrai che mi licenzieranno” gemette Clara. Si passò la mano sul viso e ansimò, mentre la mano le tremava.

Jason si sedette accanto a lei e le porse il bicchiere colmo di whisky.

“Cerca di calmarti. Capita a tutti lasciarsi sfuggire un colpevole, anche a noi della omicidi” disse.

Clara negò lentamente, una ciocca di capelli le era aderita al viso pallido, solcato dalle lacrime.

“Tu non capisci. Ai superiori non ho detto tutto, non volevo farmi ricoverare” gemette.

Jason corrugò la fronte e si sedette al suo fianco, massaggiandole la gamba con la mano.

“Di cosa stai parlando?” domandò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. < Questo comportamento è molto strano da parte sua > pensò.

“Non posso parlare dei casi, è proibito” gemette Clara. Gettò indietro la testa, facendola strofinare contro il divano e il suo chignon si sciolse, lasciando che i capelli le cadessero a cascata fino alle spalle.

“Senti, sarò muto come una tomba. Spara” la pregò Jason. Le posò un bacio all’angolo della bocca.

“Mi stavo occupando di un furto di gioielli. Una vecchia demente, ex-attrice, ha esposto un collier e degli orecchini di diamanti in una mostra al museo al centro. Hanno rubato solo quelli.

Mi sono messa sulle tracce…”. Clara bevve velocemente il contenuto del bicchiere, avidamente, facendo in modo che un po’ di liquido sgorgasse e le scivolasse lungo la guancia, togliendole il trucco. “… di quel dannato ladro. Lo trovo e… Cazzo, diventa una stella marina con la bocca. Una cazzo di stella marina gigante che cerca di mangiarmi con i suoi dentini. Un momento prima era umano e un momento dopo…”.

Jason aprì la bocca, ma lei gli posò un indice sulle labbra. “No, non avevo bevuto e no, non sono impazzita. So quello che ho visto e tu sai che ho sempre fatto il mio dovere al massimo. Non c’erano neanche droghe nell’edificio, l’ho fatto analizzare dopo”.

Jason corrugò la fronte.

“Almeno non era uno zombie”. Scherzò.

“Idiota” borbottò lei, dandogli un finto schiaffo sulla guancia.

Jason la guardò negli occhi e le sfilò il bicchiere dalle mani.

“Un altro giro?” domandò.

Clara annuì, Jason si allontanò e si diresse verso la cucina. Udì un urlo e si voltò di scatto, il bicchiere gli cadde di mano, mentre un buco nero, apparso sul divano, inghiottiva Clara.

La poliziotta cercò inutilmente di dimenarsi, venendo risucchiata. Jason corse verso di lei, il buco nero si era richiuso sulla giovane, ormai del tutto scomparsa e il poliziotto si ritrovò a toccare la stoffa del suo divano.

****

Lo studio era illuminato dalla luce dell’unica lampada sulla scrivania.

Jason lanciò un coltello, nella penombra, centrando la foto sfocata di una creatura lontanamente simile a un’animale acquatico con diverse punte. C’erano delle mappe appese alla parete e un filo rosso univa le puntine che le tenevano appese.

Alcuni capelli grigi spiccavano nella sua capigliatura lisciata dalla brillantina e delle piccole rughe d’espressione si erano create sotto le sue occhiaie violette.

Jason abbassò le braccia, sfiorando la fondina della pistola con il gomito.

Davanti alla sua porta c’era scritto: “Jason Johnson, investigatore privato”.

Jason scese i piedi dalla scrivania, su cui era appoggiato coi talloni, adagiando per terra gli stivaletti e prese una bottiglia per metà vuota. Scolò il resto del liquore, sporcandosi la consunta camicia bianca e guardò ciò che rimaneva di un panino nell’angolo, tra la lampada e una pila di carte.

“Diamine, persino allo psichiatrico mangiavo meglio. Dannato ospedale” ringhiò. Socchiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

< Mi serve un dannato caso, per non chiudere questa merda di baracca. Sono così vicino a scoprire qualcosa di Clara.

Se solo quei deficienti dei miei ex-collegi mi avessero creduto. Cazzo!

Si era andata a invischiare in una brutta storia > pensò. Udì bussare e alzò le sopracciglia.

“Avanti” vociò con voce rauca.

Entrò una donna, facendo risuonare il ticchettio delle sue scarpe a spillo, indossava un impermeabile e teneva un pacco mal incartato, con dello spago, sotto il braccio.

“Lei è il detective che si occupa del paranormale?” domandò.

Jason ghignò, lanciò la bottiglia in una piccola spazzatura facendo centro tra dei giornali arrotolati, ed estrasse un sigaro.

“Esattamente, signora” rispose.


End file.
